


Halloween's Party

by Titti



Series: A Year In the Life [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Draco and James meet at a Halloween party.





	Halloween's Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP Rare Pairing Challenge. Prompt: All Hallow's Eve  
> Link to full table: [Here](https://titti.livejournal.com/621461.html)

It's Hallow's Eve and the Quidditch league has decided to throw a party, the fancy type where all the rich and famous are invited and the players are paraded around like animals at the zoo. Draco is here because he's rich and Scorpius is now the seeker for the Falcons. Potter and Malfoy working together to make the Falcons the best team in the league. The irony isn't lost on him.

He spends the night talking to other rich people (Slytherins he mentally adds) until he finds himself face to face with James. 

"Mr. Malfoy, it's nice to see you here," James says with a smile.

People think they know everything about James, since his pictures have been in the papers since the day he was born, but none of them know how good of a liar he is. Draco knows and he's learned the tell signs better than James' own parents, unless Potter is messing with his own son. Draco wouldn't put it past the man since he'd do anything to be 'normal'. Regardless of Potter, Draco knows that James is very unhappy too see him here.

Good!

"I'd think you'd expect it. My son plays on your team."

The privacy spell is unexpected, while the fake smile plastered on his face for the press is not. James is very aware of his public image. "I- I didn't think it would be this hard."

"That shows what you know about love." Draco wants to hex himself the moment he uses the L word, but the wince on James' face makes things a little better. "Love is watching your wife die a little every day, it's giving everything of yourself even though it can't last, it's reaching compromises to be happy, because like with anything worth having, love takes work, but that's not for you, is it, Jamie? What is that your father is fond of saying? Everything comes easy for James."

"That's because I always do what they want," James says, sounding miserable.

Draco wants to take him in his arms and make the pain go away, before remembering that James isn't his anymore and that he wants the man to feel the pain. "Have you considered growing a pair and doing what you want?" Draco asks with his own fake smile.

"Why are you being like this? You know I've tried and- you're the only person I can talk to, and now it sounds like you don't even like me anymore. Did you ever like me?"

Draco smirks. "I liked your arse, Potter." He knows that James hates being called Potter even more than being objectified. 

"Fuck you."

Twenty points for Slytherin, Draco thinks and hopes this puts an end to this miserable encounter. James moves to leave, but then thinks better of it.

"No, you're lying. I know you are. I know you like me. You probably shouldn't, but you do, and I'm sorry. I really am. I wish I knew how to fix it."

Draco snorts. "You know, but you're too much of a coward to do anything about it. Go away, Potter. I've had enough of you."

"I never had enough of you," James says softly, before walking away.

Draco watches him go feeling as dead as the spirits crossing over on this Hallow's Eve.


End file.
